


A Midnight Adventure

by akashaflipsdesk



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Ellie goes on a little adventure, and Happy Halloween!, and gets a bit more than she bargained for, spoops inbound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashaflipsdesk/pseuds/akashaflipsdesk
Summary: After finding an old trio of books, Ellie decides to go on a small adventure.  Exploring the abandoned house she and Joel are sleeping in, searching for the 'ghosts' she imagines it holds.  But while out on her journey through the old home, Ellie may find a little more than she bargained for as ghosts, werewolves, and scary-faced monsters hide behind every corner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! Figured it was about time Ellie discovered the joy of (mostly) everyone's favorite holiday ;D Hope you all enjoy and that everyone has a fun and awesome Halloween.

Ellie couldn't sleep and had run out of Savage Starlight comics two days ago. Not knowing what to do, Ellie very quietly got up from the floor and began searching through the room. She didn't know why they slept on the floor all the time, but whatever Joel did, Ellie did. Ellie assuming that since mattresses were so old now, they were probably crawling with bugs or rotted through. She had no idea Joel slept on the floor to let her have the bed, then silently questioned why she never slept in them. Confused as to why she kept sleeping on the floor with him instead. Though he never said anything out loud, figuring she had some silly reason for doing it.

As Ellie searched, she soon found an old box inside one of the closets. Opening it, Ellie discovered it was filled with a few different things.  Papers, old photos, cards, but the thing that caught her eyes the most was a book. On the front cover, it had a drawing of a man's head. He was bald and had a pipe in his teeth; his lips missing. As well, the head was coming out of the ground next to what looked like an old shed. By the tombstones in the right corner, Ellie assumed it was in a graveyard. At night, maybe, considering the moon and dark clouds in the sky. The guy also had red paint on his nose and mouth – kind of like a clown – and blue paint on his head.

“Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark. Collected from Folklore and Retold by Alvin Schwarts. Drawings by Stephen Gammell.” she read on the cover, “Looks pretty fucking interesting to me…” she looked around the room, “and it's pretty fucking dark in here…” turning back to the book, she smirked, “so why the fuck not?” taking another look inside the box, Ellie found two more books. 'More Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark' and 'Scary Stories 3: More Tales to Chill Your Bones'. They also had pretty weird covers, but the third was the most interesting. It had three heads on it that seemed to be connected by what looked to be… skin? “Gross…” Ellie spoke before pulling the other books out, “but so fucking cool.” unable to wait, Ellie took them back to where Joel was sleeping and sat down. Leaning against his back for support. Joel usually slept on his side and didn't seem to mind – or even wake up – when she leaned against his back like this. Hoping this time would be no different, Ellie put the second and third books down before opening the first and beginning to read.

It took her all of a few short stories before she had to put the first book down with a shiver.

“Holy fucking shit… what the fuck was Alvin thinking with these?” she asked no one in particular, except maybe the ghosts in this house Ellie was suddenly aware of. Rubbing her arms, trying to make herself calm down, Ellie shut her eyes, “Duuuuude, never read these fuckers before bed.” opening her eyes again, Ellie grabbed the books and shoved them in her backpack. As if that would somehow get rid of the ghosts with them tucked away inside the bag.  Out of sight as Ellie sat there. Shaking and clutching her flashlight tightly. Looking around the room; frantically checking every corner for ghosts and monsters, “What the fuck was wrong with people? Why would you do this to yourself? Fuck…" however, as the fear began to settle, it was replaced with an odd sense of excitement, “But… you know…” she pointed her flashlight toward the door; illuminating a small bit of the hallway, “this place does seem pretty creepy… maybe it really _is_ haunted… maybe I’ll meet a fucking ghost.” unable to resist the lure of adventure, Ellie looked down at Joel as he slept. Smiling, she spoke softly, “I'll be right back, old man, have to go find the ghosts.”

 

Moments later, Ellie was exploring downstairs. The house suddenly seeming so much larger at night. Maybe it was because of how slow she was moving? Attributing it to the tiny baby steps she was taking, Ellie continued to search the house. Her shoulders tense; making them rise closer to her head. Her head lowering into them as if she were a turtle readying to hide in her shell. For a moment – as she looked around the house – Ellie almost scared herself shitless from everything she was thinking about. Almost enough to send her running back to Joel and cling to his sleeping body for the rest of the night. However, Ellie forced herself to keep exploring.

“The Williams women aren't fucking cowards, Ellie. Get it the fuck together.” she then shrugged, “Not like you've ever met any of the other Williams women, but… yeah, let's just assume they weren't whiny, wimpy babies like you're fucking being right now.” she then stopped, looking forward and standing straight, “Wait, why am I fucking talking to myself?” fuck, she was turning into Bill, “Guess that really is what happens when you're all alone… you start talking to yourself because no one else will.” Ellie then smacked herself in the forehead, “Stop fucking talking to yourself, Ellie.” she hissed before resuming her search for spooks. However, after a short while and a few more steps, Ellie decided to just embrace it, “Nobody's fucking here except the ghosts, so no one else will know. What's the fucking harm?” deciding to have fun with it, Ellie creeped up to the next doorway. Stalling a moment, straining to listen, before quickly aiming her flashlight into the room.

“Freeze!” she rasped out the word, trying to keep her voice down so Joel wouldn't wake up, “I've got you now, ghost. Now put up your ghosty fucking hands.” the room was empty, but Ellie decided to pretend. Life since being bitten had been shit, so why not have a little fun? Smiling, Ellie took another step into the room, “That's right, put 'em up! I’m the Ghost Police and you've been haunting this family for too long! It's time to move on, buddy.” she giggled quietly to herself. Not something a policewoman should do while on the job... but hey, nobody's perfect, right?

Ellie then pointed her flashlight toward the far right corner. Taking her attention off the 'ghost' she was in the middle of arresting.

“Oh no, dude, a werewolf! Joel, blast it's face in with the shotgun!” as she imagined Joel killing a werewolf that somehow found it's way into the haunted house, Ellie turned to the other corner, “And holy shit, Riley, over there! There's a fucking vampire! Fuck it up!” she then pointed the flashlight into a half-opened closet, “And Tess, I think there's a troll over there that needs a good kick to the balls!” Ellie tried to keep her voice a low rasp as she spoke. Giggling more and more as she pictured the imaginary fight happening between her friends and these monsters. Ellie hating the fact she couldn't come up with anything for Sam or Henry to fight, “Oh, and me?” she continued, trying not to skip a beat as she imagined them being there as backup, “I’m just going to be shoving my knife up this alien's ass.” she spoke, pointing a thumb over her shoulder, “No big deal.” not for a badass like her, no sir, Ellie thought as she began to turn, “All in a day's work for-”

Light from her flashlight suddenly caught a face.

Her heart racing, Ellie shrieked in surprise and backpedaled away from it. Stumbling and soon fallin on her ass; dropping her flashlight. Trying to regain and defend herself, Ellie fumbled for the light.  Finally able to grab it, Ellie pointed it upward; holding her breath and reaching for her switchblade.

Thankfully, the only 'monster' her flashlight illuminated was Joel.

“Holy fucking shit-christ.” Ellie gasped, placing one hand over her shoulder as she attempted to catch her breath, “You scared the fucking shit out of me, Joel.” then again, his 'mean face' was scarier than any alien or ghost she might encounter in this house. Especially after being woken up from a well-needed rest.

“What the hell are you doin', Ellie?” he asked, halfway between anger and exasperation.

“Ghost hunting.” she spoke, her heart having slowed down a bit, “Pretty sure this house is haunted.” the man rolled his eyes.

“Ellie, get back to bed.”

“But I can't, Joel! I can't sleep with all these fucking ghosts around!” Joel lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, “There's vampires and trolls in here too! And aliens, Joel, fucking aliens!”

“Goddammit, Ellie, it's too damn late for this.” Ellie sighed dramatically, throwing back her head.

“Duuuuude.” she groaned. Joel's only reply was a glare, “Alright fine-” she huffed, giving in, “-but you better be willing to hug me all fucking night long, Joel. Otherwise I won't be able to sleep.” Joel snorted, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

“You wish, girl.” the man scoffed before holding out his hand to her, “Now c'mon, kiddo, bedtime.” taking it, Ellie huffed again.

“You're no fucking fun.”

“I'm an old man, Ellie, I ain't supposed to be 'fun'.” with that, Ellie took his hand and Joel easily helped the teen to her feet.

“Then I guess being fun is my job, huh?” he shrugged before turning around and starting to head back upstairs. However, Ellie wasn't sure if she wanted to go back just yet. Not done with her little adventure or spooking the shit out of herself. Therefore, as they passed the living room, Ellie aimed her flashlight at an old pair of mounted deer horns, “Holy shit, Joel, the troll is back!” that caused the man to jump before putting a hand over to chest.

“God… dammit, Ellie, don't do that!” she cackled, no longer keeping her voice down. She didn't have to as Joel turned to her, now fully awake, and ready with his mean face. However, as his eyes drifted behind her, it slowly began to drop. Turning from mean to scared.

“What?” Ellie asked slowly as Joel hunched a bit; lifting his hands slowly to his sides as his eyes went wide.

“Ellie…” Ellie's smile faded slightly.

“Wh-what?”

“Don't… move…” she blinked

“Why not?”

“She's behind you.” Ellie's heart went full stop at those words. A chill running up her spine; her skin tightening around her bones.

“What?! Who's behind me?!”

“I'd start running, girl, before she gets ya.” he spoke, trying to keep it together. But let a smile form as a few laughs made it into his words. Realizing what was going on, Ellie shook her head.

“Oooh... oh you're so fucking _full of shit you mean asshole!”_ Joel laughed, straightening up as she came over to him. Punching him in the shoulder, but still not daring to look behind her.

“Don't think I can't play that came too, girl.” he spoke as Ellie flapped her hands at him.

“Let's just fucking go to bed.” Joel nodded, still chuckling from what he had done, and lead the way back upstairs. Back to the bedroom and a long night of probably not sleeping for Ellie. However, as Ellie was about to follow him up the stairs, she hung there. Her foot on the first step. No… no this was a really fucking stupid idea. But, if she didn't, Ellie would spend all night terrified out of her mind. Just one quick look, that's all it would take. One quick, little look, and she would be fine. Ellie would see that everything was just fine. Therefore, Ellie turned her head and looked down the hallway.

There was a woman standing in the foyer.

Her hair was long and stringy. Matted to her head either by water, sweat, or just age and it almost covered her face. A sullen, shrunken thing with leathery skin and while circles where her eyes should have been. She also wore a white dress stained by muddy water.

Eyes widening, her heart stopping when she saw the woman, Ellie couldn't tell if it was real or just part of her imagination as the woman opened her mouth.

“Goodnight, Ellie.” she didn't even have _lips_. How could she say anything without _lips_? And, more importantly, how did she know Ellie's _name_? Squeaking, Ellie dashed up the stairs after Joel. Slinking passed him to make it upstairs before the ghost could come after her. Joel said something about 'slow down' and 'what the hell's gotten into you' as she slipped by, but Ellie didn't listen. Too scared to care what he was saying.

Making it back to the room, Ellie grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around herself. Trying to hide as Joel entered behind her.

“Ellie? You alright?” she didn't reply as he came over to her. Stooping down and placing a hand on Ellie's shoulder, “You… know ghosts ain't real, Ellie… right?”

“Sh-she told me goodnight! She was standing in the fucking doorway!”

“What?” Ellie poked her head out from the blanket.

“The fucking ghost!” one of Joel's eyebrows rose slightly on his head. The man's eyes going a little wide.

“That right?” he asked, the tone in his voice telling Ellie he didn't exactly believe her. Not wanting to look like an idiot, Ellie decided to play it off and smirked.

“Nah, just trying to see if I could get another scare out of you before going to bed.” snorting, Joel shook his head.

“Alright, you little shit, it's time for bed.” giving him a nod, Ellie played it cool and laid down. Keeping it together as she waited for Joel to fall asleep. Doing her best to keep some of her integrity before a long night of clinging to Joel as he slept.

 

Ellie had an odd dream that night. She was pretty sure part of it was about that ghost in the foyer, but then she was suddenly on what looked to be a farm. Something about leeds, whatever those were, and filling her garden full of seeds. It was a pretty good dream until the knife came along and stabbed her in the back, making it bleed and then-

“I WAS DEAD, DEAD, DEAD INDEED!” the yelled words and sudden grab to her shoulder jolted Ellie from her dream. Shrieking, Ellie jumped away from the hand. Her eyes shooting open as laughter filled the small bedroom. Familiar laughter.

“H-holy fucking shit, Joel?!” he continued to chuckle as she turned to him, “Jesus fucking Christ, you fucking asshole! What the fuck even was that?!”

“The Man Who Lived in Leeds.” he explained, holding up one of her new books, “One of the stories outta this here book. Me and Tommy had a set of these when we were kids. Used to scare the hell outta each other with 'em.” he then turned the book back to himself. Giving it a nostalgic glance, “Where the hell did you find these anyway?” calming down from her sudden heart attack, Ellie smiled. Honestly glad to see such a look on his face. Even if he was a big asshole.

“A box in the closet. I couldn't find anything else to read, so I started reading those.” he gave a slow nod.

“Hmm… well, guess it is that time of year, huh?”

“What time of year?”

“Halloween.” remembering that word from the store she and Riley had found, Ellie perked up.

“Wait, you know what Halloween is?”

“Course I do, kiddo.”

“Tell me about it.” she quickly demanded; scootching just a little bit closer to him.  Ever since seeing all that stuff in the store, Ellie had wanted to know all about this weird ass thing that seemed centered around all things creepy.

“Uh… alright then.”

 

They didn't leave the house that day. Instead, Joel told Ellie a wonderful story depicting a holiday all about monsters, horror movies, and getting candy from strangers. Ellie thought it would be stupid to accept candy from random people, but listened as Joel told her about all the costumes you could wear.  All the parties you could go to along with haunted houses and crazy corn mazes.  About places you could go where actors would try to scare the shit out of you.  Ellie tried to imagine it; a whole world full of people dressed up in crazy and creepy costumes, complete with masks like the ones Ellie and Riley found. It seemed so stupid and weird… but so cool too. Ellie then tried to imagine what she would dress up as. Ellie quickly settled on being a badass alien bounty hunter for her costume.

She then imagined Joel dressed up like a cowboy with his revolver, a cowboy hat, a lasso, spurs; the whole 'nine yards' like she heard some adults say. Laughing hysterically, Ellie fell onto her back.  Hugging her stomach as she imagined Joel as a token cowboy.

“The hell you laughin' about, girl?" she didn't respond, but saw him shake his head a moment later, "You're a weird kid." honestly, she would have to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! And if you haven't already, I would definitely recommend anyone looking for good horror stories to go out and get a copy of Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark. There are some really good ones in there that WILL chill your bones. But only if you dare. -eyebrow wiggle-


End file.
